On the Internet, content hosting services or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share data content. Such data content may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content such as blogs, social media pages, short original videos, pictures, photos, articles, avatars, software programs, games, etc.
Data content can be provided to a user through channels. A channel can be data content available from a common source or data content having a common subject or theme. When a search query is submitted to the content hosting service or application, the content hosting service or application can return a search result including multiple entries for a user to view. However, the entries in the search result may not include channels, such that the user does not receive channels related to the search query.